It has been known in prior art to form an electroconductive layer on a substrate film formed of a resin, to thereby obtain an electroconductive film including the substrate film and the electroconductive layer. The electroconductive film has been used for various applications taking advantage of the flexibility and electroconductivity thereof. For example, use of the electroconductive film for a component of a touch panel, a component of a flexible display device, and the like has been known.
As the electroconductive layer of the electroconductive film, an inorganic electroconductive layer formed of indium tin oxide (ITO) or the like has been often used (for example, Patent Literature 1). Further, use of an organic electroconductive layer that may be formed more inexpensively and easily as the electroconductive layer has also been proposed (for example, Patent Literatures 2 and 3).